leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Aquos, the Aquarius
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Range |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 435 (+70) |damage= 58.25 (+3.00) |range = 600 |armor = 28.25 (+2.95) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.595 (+0.280%) |healthregen = 8.75 (+0.60) |speed = 340 }} Aquos is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Aquos is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Aquarius, Stellar Champion no. 004. Abilities 15 (+5 x level) 21(+3 x level) }} }} Release a single jet release of water from her Jar in the target lane in where her cursor is located which it will deal magic damage to the first unit it hit then leaves water bubble on impact. Then reduce the target's magic resistance in over 4 seconds that stack amount up to 10 times. If this skill is activated and hovered above the water bubble at any cast range, the Bubble explodes in the ~240 unit radius AOE dealing same amount but then applies slow in over 1.25 seconds. |leveling= |range= 600 units |cost= 40 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 2 seconds }} }} Targeting a unit, after a ~0.8 second delay a water sprouts below the target unit ground in the ~250 unit radius AOE. It will deal magic damage then knock airborne all unit hit in over 1 second duration then leaves water bubbles per unit hit. You can also target the Water Bubble to set trap or to make bubble a better assisting buff, whenever an enemy unit tramples the bubble it will active a water sprout instantly. This is unrecognizable by an enemy if this is casted to any water bubbles. But if this is picked up by Ally it will have new effects which shield them in over 3 seconds and gain bonus movement speed that slowly reduced in over a duration. |leveling= |range=1000 units |cost= 100 |costtype=Mana |cooldown= 10 seconds }} }} Release an orb of water from her jar in the target lane this will also command her nearby Water Bubbles at her 1500 range to dash in the same length target lane. It will deal magic damage to first unit it hit, if a single unit accept multiple hit from water bubble or orb, consecutive damage will deal 30%. If the orb or water bubble collides they will merge and become a they are ranged attacker with 500 unit range and 1.000 plain attack speed. If water orb or water bubble collides to the Water Minnion, additional bubble or orb will empower minnion's damage and hit points. Can create for up to 3 Water minnion. Minnions regenerates hit points after out of battle for 5 seconds. *Hitpoints: 5 attacks plus 1 per additional orb or bubble *Movement Speed: 350 units *Damage: plus 40% of amount per additional bubble or orb A single can grow for up to 10 additional orb or bubble, (12 bubble or orb is merged). |leveling= |range=850 units |cost= 85 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= }} }} In over 4 seconds, Aquos channels in place then begins to release a continuous jet of water in the target lane dealing magic damage per second to the first unit it hit then damaged unit is been suppressed and pushed back by the water jet 250 units per second. Each second will also leave water bubble in place. This water jet can be deviated 15 degrees per second (rate of turn). If an allied unit right click to Aquos, they will ride to the jet until to the end of jet. While riding in water jet, it will not stop the flow as collide unlike to enemy units it stops the trajectory. Riding Speed: 650 units per second |leveling= |range= 1000 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 200 |costtype= Mana }} }} Lore Aquos is a female fairy that holds jar of waters. She floats above the ground. Description Aquos is bursty type of support. Category:Custom champions